eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wat een geluk
|year = 1961 |position = 12th |points = 2 |previous = Een beetje |next = Wat een dag}} Wat een geluk was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London, performed by Rudi Carrell. This was the first occasion on which the Dutch entry was performed by a male singer. The song is in the chanson mode, popular in the early years of the Contest. Carrell tells his lover that he is exceptionally fortunate to be part of the world and to be in love with her. He explains that while his professions of love may be trite, they are nonetheless sincere. The song was performed tenth on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place. Lyrics Dutch= Wat een geluk dat ik een stukje van de wereld ben Dat ik de wijsjes van de sijsjes en de merels ken En dat ik mee mag doen met al wat leeft En mee mag ademen met al wat adem heeft Ik ben zo blij dat er in mei altijd narcissen zijn En dat er vruchten, vlinders, veulens, vogels, vissen zijn En al die blijdschap komt enkel door jou Omdat ik vreselijk, ongeneeslijk van je hou Als je mij dan vraagt, “Is dat afgezaagd?” Zeg ik ja, maar ik zaag toch nog even door Ach, wat moet ik nou, want ik hou van jou En daar heb ik doodgewoon geen woorden voor Ik heb alleen maar het vertrouwde “schat, ik hou van jou” Het “hartendief, ik heb je lief” en het oude “blijf me trouw” Ik vind het zelf ook wel erg primitief Maar waarom ben je dan ook zo lief? Wat een geluk dat ik een stukje van de wereld ben Dat ik de wijsjes van de sijsjes en de merels ken En dat ik mee mag doen met al wat leeft En mee mag ademen met al wat adem heeft La lala la… la lala la… La lala lalala lalala… La lala la… la lala la… La lalalala lalalala… Wat een geluk dat ik een stukje van de wereld ben Dat ik de wijsjes van de sijsjes en de merels ken En dat ik mee mag doen met al wat leeft En mee mag ademen met al wat adem heeft Ik ben zo blij dat er in mei altijd narcissen zijn En dat er vruchten, vlinders, veulens, vogels, vissen zijn En al die blijdschap komt enkel door jou Omdat ik vreselijk, ongeneeslijk van je hou Ik heb alleen maar het vertrouwde “schat, ik hou van jou” Het “hartendief, ik heb je lief” en het oude “blijf me trouw” Ik vind het zelf ook wel erg primitief Maar waarom ben je dan ook Oh, waarom ben je dan ook Ja, waarom ben je dan ook zo lief? La lala la… la lala la… La lala lalala lalala… La lala la… la lala la… La lalalala lalalala… |-| Translation= What luck that I’m a little piece of the world That I know the songs of the siskins and the blackbirds And that I can join in with all that lives And can breathe with all that has a breath I’m so happy that there are always daffodils in May And that there are fruits, butterflies, foals, birds and fish And all that happiness is only thanks to you Because I love you terribly, incurably When you ask me then, “Is that trite?” I say yes, but I moan on yet for a while Ah, what am I to do, because I love you And that is simply something beyond description I only have the familiar “darling, I love you” The “sweatheart, I adore you” and the old “be faithful to me” Myself, I think it’s very primitive too But then again, why are you so sweet? What luck that I’m a little piece of the world That I know the songs of the siskins and the blackbirds And that I can join in with all that lives And can breathe with all that has a breath La lala la… la lala la… La lala lalala lalala… La lala la… la lala la… La lalalala lalalala… What luck that I’m a little piece of the world That I know the songs of the siskins and the blackbirds And that I can join in with all that lives And can breathe with all that has a breath I’m so happy that there are always daffodils in May And that there are fruits, butterflies, foals, birds and fish And all that happiness is only thanks to you Because I love you terribly, incurably I only have the familiar “darling, I love you” The “sweatheart, I adore you” and the old “be faithful to me” Myself, I think it’s very primitive too But then again, why are you Oh, then again, why are you Yes, then again, why are you so sweet? La lala la… la lala la… La lala lalala lalala… La lala la… la lala la… La lalalala lalalala… Video Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:20th Century Eurovision